Lost Magic
by niki1895
Summary: Emilia is like any other eleven year old girl. But she's also a witch. After losing her parents at an early age she and her aunt Yvaine flee to New York for a better life. But when a letter from a certain school arrives her life will change forever. She will learn not only how important she is to our hero but that there's also a thin line between love and hate! Draco/OC
1. Prologue

April 15th 1981

As the wizardry world was under war, a woman made her way towards the headmasters office. Little did she know that after that meeting her life would change forever. Her name was Yvaine and she was a 17 year old witch, studying magic at Hogwarts school. While she made her way to the headmasters office she was trying to figure out if she did something wrong. But then again she couldn't think of anything serious that would make her go to the headmasters office. "I'll just go inside and see" she thought. And as she did the door flew open and an old man greeted her

"Ah Miss Martin, I was expecting you!Please take a seat." said professor Albus Dumbledore the headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Sir why am I here? I didn't do anything bad, did I?"said the young woman.

"No my dear. I just thought that these news you should hear them from me."

"News? What news?"said the woman with a confused expression in her face.

"It's about your brother."said Dumbledore.

"Aidan? Is he alright? Professor please tell me that he's alright. Please... please.."said Yvaine trying to cover the tears that were slowly starting to fall.

"I'm so sorry my dear. Him and his wife, Ms. Faye, were found dead earlier this morning."

And that's when she felt the ground moving bellow her feet. She just lost her brother. The only family member she had. He raised her on his own since they both lost their parents at an early age.

"But I have some good news too."said the professor. And as he did the door flied open and in entered Hagrid the ground keeper of the school.

"I'm sorry for the delay Sir but this kid didn't like the trip."

As soon as she heard those words Yvaine looked up and saw Hagrid holding a little basket. Inside of it was a little baby girl sleeping.

"Is that.."

"Yes, Ms. Martin. That's your niece."

"Emilia! How did she survive?"

"Your brother placed some very strong spells around the baby thus their killers would not be found."said the professor and then he continued "Ms. Martin I want you to take care of this baby."

"Me? You want me to raise her?"said the woman with a look of surprise in her face.

"Yes because you see I think that this baby is much more special that she looks"

"Professor I'm afraid I don't understand.."

"Well you don't have to understand. At least not for now."

"But where where are supposed to go? The death eaters will be looking anywhere for us."said the girl.

"I'm afraid we already have that covered dear. Hagrid."

"Yes, Professor."said the gate keeper. "Here you go Yvaine."he said giving her a small envelope containing a piece of instructions and a necklace with a small pearl on it.

"These are the coordinates of your new home. As you can see it's not located in England. It's so that you and little Emilia are safe."said the professor.

"Oh. I see."said the girl."But what is this necklace?"

"The necklace... When the time comes you must give this necklace to her and when you do you will write to me immediately. I'm afraid that's all the time we have. You need to leave now."he said. "Everything you need is in the apartment. Good luck Miss Martin and I hope to see you again one day."said Dumbledore with a small smile on his face.

"Thank you Professor. Um.. Professor?"said Yvaine as she took the basket in her arms.

"Yes?"

"Um.. how are we supposed to get there?"

"Floo powder of course. You can use my office."

And with that she took the powder, said the words and was transported to her new life. The apartment was small. It had a small kitchen and a living room. Two rooms and one bathroom. "Nothing to draw suspicion"she thought. She was lost in her own thoughts until someone reminded her that she's not alone.

"You must be hungry right? Let's get you something to eat."After she fed and changed the baby she did her best to make her go to sleep but that was impossible. "I know I know. You miss your parents. I miss them too you know."

After 1 hour of trying Emilia finally fall asleep and after a while so did Yvaine. But her sleep wasn't very pleasant as her mind was filled with all this questions. Why did my brother died? Why to go to all such lengths to protect a baby? And what did Dumbledore mean about this necklace? Little did she know that this baby, that was sleeping in the next room, would be the wised witch of her age!


	2. Nightmares And The Necklace

8 years later

"AAAHHH!"

Yvaine suddenly woke up to a child screaming. Ever since they moved to America, Emilia has been suffering from nightmares. But each year they got worse than before. This time, however, these nightmares were different.

For Emilia these were more that just dreams, they were memories. Memories of her parents being killed by a dark wizard.

Her aunt stormed inside her room, with a worrying expression in her face and said "Emilia. Emilia, wake up!"

The kid did not respond and so she kept yelling "WAKE UP!" and then something happened that Yvaine will remember for the rest of her life. The whole room started moving and somehow all of the things were flying up in the air. "Magic", she thought. "But who's doing it?" At first she thought that this might be the work of a wizard. That somehow they've been found. But then the answer to her question came as she looked down and saw little Emilia awake and crawled up in a corner of her room. As she stepped down to talk to the kid she noticed something weird. Her eyes changed color. Her green eyes turned into dark violet. And then it came to her "No" she thought. "Emilia you're not doing this are you? Honey please tell me. Is this you?"

"I didn't mean for this to happen", she said as she took a look around. "Aunt Yvaine, I'm so scared. I don't know how to make this stop.", and then she cried.

"We will figure this out together, OK?", said Yvaine. "You need to calm down first, alright?Emilia do you hear me. Calm down sweetheart."

As soon as she said that every piece of small furniture fell into the ground. Yvaine looked up into Emilia and noticed that her eyes changed back into that beautiful green color they always were.

"Aunt Yvaine?", said the kid.

"Yes?"

"Can I sleep with you? I'm so scared to sleep on my own!"

"Of course, you can. Come". She took the kid by the hand and after she read her a bedtime story, Emilia fell asleep. Yvaine on the other hand couldn't.

She was thinking of the first time that they moved into this house and how much they both changed. Emilia looked exactly like her mother. She had long brown hair, rosy cheeks and for an almost 8 year old she was tall. The eyes, however, they were the same as her brothers. Every time Yvaine was looking at Emilias green eyes she remembered her brother. At the thought of her brother a small smile formed across her face.

"Oh Aidan. You have no idea how much I miss you. And how much I need you're help."she thought.

She looked at the clock. The time was 5:25am. Today was December 6th. Emilias birthday. She made her way from the bedroom to the kitchen where she made some coffee and then she sat on the couch where she was still lost in her thoughts. Her mind was still replaying the events of last night. "How come a 9 year old managed to control gravity?" she said to her self out loud. "This can't be magic, can it? It's too soon. Kids develop their powers when they are 11 at least!"she kept thinking. "I wish I had someone who could help." And then she remembered that someone helped her a long time ago. She took a paper and a pen and then she wrote

_Dear Mr. Albus Dumbledore,_

_I'm writing you this letter because I don't know what to do. Emilia, for the past 6 years, has been suffering from nightmares. But last night things changed. She made the furniture in her room fly up in the air. And if that wasn't enough her eyes changed color. Her eyes were violet. Dark violet. Could she be developing magic? At this very early age? _

_I hope everything is good at Hogwarts. I really miss this place. I'll be waiting for your letter_

_Respects, _

_Yvaine Martin _

After she finished writing that letter she took her wand and used magic to get it to Dumbledores office.

The hour was 6am. "Time to wake up the birthday girl"she thought. She made breakfast and some hot chocolate and then she took them to Emilia.

"Time to wake up Emilia. Or as I'll call you for the rest of the day birthday girl. Happy birthday!"she said as she gave a kiss to the, now, fully awaken girl.

"Good morning and thank you, Aunt!"said Emilia as she gave her a kiss and a warming hug. "Breakfast in bed?! I feel special."

"Well, you are special"said Yvaine smiling back at the kid.

"I wish mommy and daddy were here to wish me happy birthday too,"

"I wish that too."said Yvaine and then she hugged Emilia. "Now eat your breakfast, brush your teeth and get dressed. You still have to go to school."

"But today is my birthday!"

"Very funny young lady but that's not an excuse not to go to school."

"But aunt Yvaine, you don't understand. This school is boring."said Emilia. "When will I go to the magic school like you and mommy and daddy?"

"When you're a little bit older. Now eat up and get dressed or we're both going to be late."

After they both ate breakfast and got dressed, they made their way to the bus stop which was just around the corner of their apartment building. As the school bus came near, Yvaine gave Emilia a warm hug and said "OK, now you be a good girl and you stay out of trouble. I'll see you later."

"OK. Bye, aunt Yvaine. I love you"

"I love you too"

Yvaine had a day off from work that day. She was working at a bank in New York. Dumbledore suggested that it would be good if she got a job away from magic for safety reasons. Her life long dream was to be a quiddich player. She used to be the team captain for her house back in the day. Just like her brother she was a Gryffindor. And she was always winning the games. But of course that was a long time ago.

Since she was going to be alone for all morning she decided to do some cleaning around the house. "I'll start from the living room" she thought and then she noticed a small envelope on the coffee table. "It's from Dumbledore" she said as she noticed the Hogwarts official stamp. The letter said

_Dear Ms. Martin,_

_I was afraid that this day would come sooner or later. You see, your niece possesses a great amount of power. She somehow found a way to create some sort of telekinesis and that form of power will get stronger every time she uses that power. In her case it's every time she goes to bed that power inside her awakes it self up and she ends up losing control thus the telekinesis. The change of the color of her eyes I'm afraid I can't answer that. Not yet that is._

_Now a long time ago I gave you a necklace and told you to keep it. But I never mentioned why. That necklace is the answer to your problems Ms. Martin. It contains the power to control Emilias telekinesis and to restrain her powers till shes come of age. And to answer your questions yes it is a form of magic._

_With Regards._

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_P. S. Wish a happy birthday to Ms. Emilia from me!_

After reading Dumbledores response over and over again, Yvaine went to her closet and from the top shelf she took a small box. Inside was a small necklace with a small pearl on it. After a long time she had the answers in her hands.


End file.
